Only You
by Boness26
Summary: Just a short one-shot. It's all BB fluff. This is my first time writing, so please review and tell me if I'm good. Rated T because...yeah.


Okay, this is my first time ever writing one of these. So, please review and tell me if I'm good. If I hear good things, I'll write more. (:

Brennan's POV

I rolled over on my bed, trying to ignore the knocking in the background. That's when I realized the knocking was coming from someone pounding on my door. I opened my eyes, getting blinded by the bright light that shone through the cracks in my blinds. I walked into the living room and opened my door, and was greeted by Booth's charm smile.

"Good morning," he smiled again as he noticed my outfit; I have white short shorts on that on the back of them read in dark blue writing, 'Boston', and a plain black tank top. Also my hair was in a very messy bun. "Nice." he chuckled.

"Did you come here just to criticize my appearance in the morning? Or was there a specific reason?" I asked scowling.

"I come bearing food," he stated, holding up two bags that read the name of our usual restaurant on the front of them. I smiled, and opened my door wider to let him pass through. "So, you're just getting up? I didn't think it was possible for you to sleep this late." He teased, poking me in the side. Which then I persisted to slap his hand away.

"Well, I didn't end up leaving work until around midnight last night. I just kind of lost track of time." I shrugged.

"You need to stop working so late, Bones" He was pulling the food out of the bags and setting them all out on the table, while I got plates. I set the plates down, and sat at the table, seeing what he got for food. He got me blueberry pancakes. I smiled at the fact that he always knew what I wanted.

"So, you just randomly decided to come and bring me breakfast on a Sunday morning?" I asked him, curious of to what brought this on.

"No, Angela told me that you weren't feeling too good yesterday, so I just decided to come see how you were doing. And sense I was coming over, I thought I would pick up some food." He looked up from his plate to smile at me.

"Thank you." I replied. We finished eating and I washed the plates while he picked up the table. I didn't really want him to leave, but he probably had better things to do than hang out with me. I decided to ask, "so, what are your plans for today?" I walked into my living room to where he was sitting on the couch.

"Nothing." He said absentmindedly as he looked at something he picked up from my coffee table. I sat down beside him and noticed he was looking at my idea's for my next book that I had jotted down yesterday when I couldn't sleep.

"Hey! Give me that!" He held it up in the air away from me, still trying to read it as I fought him for it. I reached up high trying to get it, accidentally pushing him down so he was laying on the couch, with me half laying on top of him.

He smiled at me, "I know you're attracted to me Bones and feel the need to be on top of me, but your elbow is smushing me." I scowled at his cockiness.

"I didn't purposely lay on you!" I argued as I got back up.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night." He stated.

"What-" I started but he cut me off. "Never mind, Bones." He chuckled. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Oh, you're staying?" I asked surprised.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked, seeming reluctant.

"No." I said, maybe a little too quickly.

He smiled, noticing my eagerness. "So then, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know." I said, raking my brain for something to occupy us.

"Well, where's your remote. The best show ever is on right now." He spotted the remote and reached across me to get it. He turned on the TV and changed it to a channel I didn't recognize. I watched as a yellow sponge-like-thing danced around the screen, singing in a high-pitch annoying voice.

"Booth, what the helll is this?" I asked.

"Oh, come on Bones! Don't tell me you have never hear of Sponge Bob."

"Uh, no, I haven't..." I said confused. He looked at me smiling, "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He shook his head, still smiling. "Just watch." I took the pillow closest to me, and laied it on his leg, then laid down, letting my head fall to the pillow I set on his lap. I hoped he didn't mind. But instead of protesting or saying something like I would expect, he put his hand down on my head, playing with the loose strands of hair that fell out of my bun. I gave an involuntary shiver, and he noticed. "Are you cold?"

"Yeah, kind of." I said, lying. The bright sun shining in through the windows was keeping me quite warm, but I didn't want him to know that it was actually his touch that made me shiver. He grabbed the blanket off of the back of my couch, and slung it over me, then replaced his hand back on my head, playing with my hair. I eventually got lost in the plot and stupidity of the show. I yawned, tired from the comfortable position. I decided to get up and get a drink before I ended up falling asleep. "Do you want a drink?" I asked Booth as I walked into the kitchen.

"No, I'm fine."

Booth's POV

I watched as she walked into the kitchen. Her legs looked absolutely amazing with those short shorts on. And the tank top was a little short, revealing some of her stomach. She looked so beautiful.

I got up and pulled out her long couch into a bed. And then laid back down, using the pillow that she had on my leg. I wondered if she would lay with me or not. I smiled, remembering how she shivered when I touched her hair, then trying to hide it. She was so cute.

She walked back in the room with a glass of ice water and then set it down on her coffee table as she looked at what I had done to her couch. I smiled up at her, "I thought we would fit better."

She laughed and sat on the bed. I sensed her nervousness. I was oddly comfortable, and I tried to relax her. "You know, I don't bite...well, for the most part." I threw her my charm smile.

She couldn't help by smile back at me. I could see her fighting with herself, trying to make a decision. She moved and laid a couple inches away from me. "So, what do you want to watch?" I handed her the remote. She sighed and took it from me.

"I think I have used this television a matter of about three times. I have no idea what channels are what, and what shows are good," she admitted impishly. I took the remote back from her. She had about 600 channels, and doesn't even use them?!

I flipped down the list of movies until I found what I thought she would like. "The Notebook" started in about 5 minutes. A common chick flick.

She sighed again, seeming to make a decision, and then moved closer to me, laying her head on my chest. I wrapped my arm around her. I knew we were on the verge of crossing that imaginary line that I put there, but somehow, I didn't care at all.

Brennan's POV

Booth put the TV on a movie that I remember hearing Angela talking about a while ago. She said it was an amazing movie and it was her favorite, so, I didn't mind watching it.

I decided to rest my head on his chest. It's not like it was that big of a deal, right? And his chest was better than a pillow. Even though he had quite a hard chest, I was amazingly comfortable. It just felt so right. And then he wrapped his arm around me, and a jolt of electricity coursed through me.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked, glancing down at me.

"Mmhm." I hummed, not trusting my voice.

"Good." he replied simply. The movie's opening credits started, and I tried to focus my thoughts on the movie and not Booth's heartbeat that I had been listening to.

Booth's thumb rubbed up and down on the skin that was showing between my shorts and tank top. I fought back another shiver. I tried to act like I didn't notice, and was focused on the movie. Really, I was finding it impossible to watch the movie.

--B&B--

Brennan's POV still

About half way through the movie I got up to go to the bathroom. When I came back Booth was sitting up shuffling cards that he had picked up from the table on the side of my couch. "Wanna play a game?" he asked me.

I sat down across from him, "I don't really know any games..." I said.

"How about Go Fish? Everyone knows how to play that."

"Yeah, I used to play with my dad and my brother all the time when I was little." I smiled at the memory.

"Go Fish it is then," He shuffled and dealt the cards.

We have been playing the same game for about 45 minutes now. We keep getting distracted by talking and fighting and laughing. And then there were times when I would shush him to watch a part of the movie. I was having a great time.

"Go fish." Booth said, who was quite proud of himself sense he was winning, by a lot.

I pouted and drew my card. "Fishy, fishy, got her whishy!" I exclaimed, holding up my card, screaming what I used to say when I was a child.

Booth looked at me laughing, "Your so adorable."

I looked down blushing. "Do you have a 6?"

He laughed, "Nope."

"Oh! Shh." I watched the movie as it was coming to an end. Instead of watching the movie, Booth watched me, and watched my reactions to certain parts. It made me feel self conscious, but I soon forgot as I watched what was happening. I looked at the two elderly people on the screen, laying in a bed together, dying. A tear fell down my face, followed by another. Then Booth's hand was cupping my face, turning me to face him.

He stared into my eyes a little while. "Your eyes are a beautiful color when you cry," he said, wiping a tear off my cheek with his thumb. I felt my face heat up, turning pink. I avoided his eyes and tried to look away. He moved his hand, lifting my chin so I would look at him. I looked up into his eyes. We stared at each other for a long while. And then he leaned in closer to me.

"Is this okay?" he whispered. His lips were only a centimeter away from mine, and I could feel his hot breath on my face. I just nodded.

He softly touched his lips to mine. The electric current was back coursing through my veins. He pulled away enough to look at my face, measuring my reaction. I didn't want him to stop kissing me. I leaned back to him closing my eyes, kissing him again, with just a little more force than the first one. He deepened the kiss, pulling me back on the bed so I was on top of him.

I don't know how long we were kissing, but eventually he rolled over on top of me, carefully as to not hurt me. He took off his shirt, and I paused. I ran my hand up the length of his stomach slowly, admiring his amazing muscles, and the smooth texture of his skin. I ran my hand up until I was cupping the back of his neck. We stared at each other for a moment before I pulled myself up to kiss him again.

The Endddddddd.

Please review.

This was my first time ever writing anything,

and I want to know if I am any good,

because then I will probably write more.

Thanks,

-Angel Anne


End file.
